First Impressions
by BadassSandSiblingatheart
Summary: Seems like Temari is a hostage of the Akutsuki. Just a little one-shot about some of her first meetings with Akatsuki members. Rated M for Hidan's potty mouth


**Hi all. Sorry to have been away from for so long. I finally met up with one of partners in crime,** AmeCrimsonDawn **, and we have finished this little one-shot. Please no flames. Hope you all enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: Neither of us own Naruto. If we did, Boruto would never have been made :)**

 _Itachi_

The light hit Temari's eyes and she blinked at the sudden onslaught of light. She shut her eyes tightly.  
"How about you gradually open your eyes?" a deep voice joked. Temari lashed out with her right hand towards the voice.  
"Let me go Itachi!" she shrieked. Itachi chuckled as he grabbed her hand tenderly.  
"I don't want to hurt you!" he half-shouted, "You're the hostage! And too strong a shinobi for me to hurt outside a fair fight."  
"Really? Unchain me then! Face me fairly and we'll see who wins!" she commanded, Itachi's hand moving up her arm and to her cheek, caressing it lightly. Temari succeeded in opening her eyes properly.  
"Now why would I do that?" he asked her quietly, nipping her earlobe before sweeping from the room. Temari rested her head against her chest, breathing heavily.  
"Please let me be safe." she whispered.

 _Deidara and Tobi_

"So you like art, hn?" a blonde man asked her. Temari glared at him.  
"So, this is Deidara. No, I don't like art like yours." she smirked at him.  
"No! Why don't you like my art? Art is an explosion!"  
"Yes. Boom. Band. Hooray for explosions!" Temari cheered sarcastically. He eyed her speculatively.  
"Don't like your tone, hn." he growled at her.  
"Then don't listen to me." she snapped. He started laughing as he sat down in front of her.  
"You're not so bad hn."  
"Neither are you." she answered him softly.  
"Deidara-sempai! Pein-sama wants to see us!" yelled Tobi, slamming the door open.  
"Goddammit Tobi! You don't reveal things like that in front of the hostage." I Deidara yelled, chasing Tobi around the garden and inside, slamming the door shut. The door creaked open again.  
"Hi!" Tobi called, waving slightly before softly shutting the door. Temari giggled.  
"Maybe they're not so bad." she whispered into the emptiness.

 _Kisame_

"So I have to watch you huh? Itachi said you're a real charmer."  
"Oh bite me shark face. Itachi knows nothing about me."  
"He was right about your temper. Name's Kisame."  
"He wouldn't have said anything. And I don't care for your name!" Temari yelled at the man. He shrugged lightly.  
"You don't know what he said. I enjoy riling you up though. You don't look much like the Kazekage." Kisame mused. Temari pursed her lips tightly. Her eyes closed off and she levelled Kisame with a glare that would have sent any other man running for the hills. He held his arms up in surrender.  
"Alright," he grinned, "Itachi's obsessed with you!" she looked at him stonily.  
"I highly doubt that." she told him, her voice like ice. He furrowed his brow. She was a very stubborn girl.  
"I hope you realise…" he started, heading towards the door, "that I am telling the complete and utter truth." he said, shutting the door behind him.

 _Konan_

"I like you." Temari's eyes widened as the purple haired woman sat down beside her at the lunch table.  
"Huh?" she asked comically, her mouth full of food.  
"You're like a breath of fresh air around here. And you're a strong, independent female who stands for what she believes in. You and I could become great friends."  
"Sure. I could use a friend whilst being held hostage here." Konan tilted her head to look at Temari.  
"Who said you were a hostage!?"

 _Hidan_

"So you're the little motherfucking bitch who has enamoured Itachi."  
"I have not enamoured Itachi! Why does everyone think that Itachi likes me?"  
"Dunno. You seem like a bit of a cow to me. Personally, I just want to sacrifice you to Jashin."  
"You bastard!"  
"Actually, you could be right. I don't know who my parents were." Temari stared at him in shock.  
"You poor soul."  
"Shut up bitch! I don't care about them or what any motherfucker thinks about me. I live only for Jashin!"  
"Who are you calling a bitch? Leave me the hell alone!"  
"Gladly you evil little conniving fucknut!" Hidan screamed at Temari. Temari's eyes widened as Hidan was lifted and thrown away from her before he could raise a hand to her. Itachi was revealed with his sharingan activated, facing Hidan.  
"Leave." Hidan slammed the door to the garden shut behind him. Itachi twisted back around quickly and pulled Temari to him, slamming her against his body and aggressively capturing her lips with his own.


End file.
